Vampires will hunt again
by Vanity-Kills
Summary: I'm going to edit the story, so new chapters will be out soon and possibly a new title. Valensia is a 519 year old Vampire. She has seen the world change since Dracula's death. Now she's on a mission to find and kill Dracula's killer.
1. Valensia

**Declaimer:** I don't own Van Helsing and all the characters. The ones I made up are my own and the storyline of mine aswell.

**Valensia**

The world has changed so much since Dracula was killed. Vampires were left unprotected. They were hunted down by humans, the weaker species and killed. What drove them to try and kill every last one of us? Fear, anger, hunger for power, the will to be the strongest? The answer to that is not that easy for every human being has his own thoughts and therefore own desires.

My name is Valensia and I was made 500 years ago. Now in the year 2007 I am one of the hunted where I once was the hunter. For the better half of my life I was forced to watch my steps and hide whenever danger was around the corner. I vaguely remember my life as a human for it only lasted for 19 years. Back then it seemed so important, but as I try to survive now that seems insignificant. I was a foolish girl ,that I know, lured and made into something that I never dreamed existed. I was blinded by the promise of immortality, but now I know the price I wish I wasn't turned. I feel tired. Tired of life. The benefits of being a vampire do not please anymore, but still I'm afraid of dying. I fight to survive in the world that changed so much every single day.

**This is the first time I write a fan fic about the movie Van Helsing. Please tell me what you think.**


	2. The Promise

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Van Helsing and all the charcaters from the movie. The ones you don't know are mine.

Ok, before the next chapter begins I wanted to thank **SAGA123** and **Dr.Lust** for the review. I really appreciat it. As requested I made this one longer. I'm hoping to make mynext chapters longer.

****

**The Promise**

When Dracula was killed and all the Vampires started to feel the changes, the world turned into a nightmare for us. I remember the first attack clearly. Humans, encouraged by Van Helsing's victory, called themselves Vampire Hunters. Back then the thought of humans hunting vampires was ridiculous, but so many of them have won the fight against their fear for the unknown. So many trained to fight that in the end it wasn't their strength that counted, not their power. It was the number. No matter how strong a Vampire can be, if attacked by a great number at once nothing will help but an escape. At that time, just after Dracula's death a lot of Vampires came together to mourn and to talk about the rumours. That was where we were attacked. Our first instinct was to fight and that's exactly what we did, but the humans didn't panic like they used to. No, this time they fought back. I was forced to watch my brothers and sisters being slaughtered by mere humans. It seemed they had created new weapons. More efficient and more deadly than before. We didn't stand a chance. There was simply too many of them, armed with weapons never seen before. I saw that the battle couldn't be won, so the rest of us fled. Where? I did not know. I just flew away from the angry humans. As I looked back at the battlefield the pain in my dead heart grew and I promised myself that I would find Van Helsing and avenge the death of Dracula and the rest of the Vampires, no matter how long it will take. Of course him being human limited my time.

So that's when my journey started. The first place I wanted to look was Dracula's castle. I knew Van Helsing won't be there. By now he would've been long gone. But my purpose wasn't to find him. All I wanted were clues. What did I know about him? Only his name. I didn't know how he looked. I was hoping I could pick up his scent there. No human can change or mask the way they smell. No perfume will help them get rid of the smell. My other purpose was to find weapons. It seemed humans started to use them more and more and the weapons became even deadlier. Vampires aren't used to use weapons. We didn't have to in the past, but we had to be cautious now. I had to survive.

The journey to Dracula's castle took me a few days. I avoided all places that even remotely smelled like humans. Not being able to drink human blood, I had to live off animals and that weakened me. My skin had become paler and my wings weren't strong enough to carry me for long distances. Every time I wanted to stop to rest I scanned the area for a long time to make sure there were no humans around. It seems silly now to be scared of them so much, but I was still too shaken by the attack. Too scared that an army of Vampire Hunters will attack at once. Then I finally reached the place I searched for, weak, but still alive. The first thing I did, like every time I stopped after the attack, was scan the place. My animal senses were still strong enough. There were no humans there, but the horrors still remained. I could see them in my head as if I've been there. The final fight between Dracula and Van Helsing played in my head like a movie nowadays. Tears of sadness and anger ran down my beautiful cheeks. Humans often say that Vampires don't feel, but the truth is that our emotions are stronger. Much stronger. A Vampire can die of sadness if not controlled.

As I witnessed the fight in the very room it was fought it was as if I couldn't move. Every hit, every clash was so close to me as if I could get hurt any second, but it didn't happen. The word 'werewolf' played in my mind. And then it all ended. She died. Anna, the last Valerious died. She was beautiful for a human. Suddenly the werewolf that stood over her turned into a man. I tried my best to see his face, but it was hidden. He stood with his back turned to me and suddenly, just as the movie in my head started, it ended.

I picked up Van Helsing's scent. I was just in time for the scent started to become weaker and soon would've been gone. My search for weapons turned out to be more successful. I found a usable sword, a few daggers and a crossbow that smelled like Van Helsing. My search could finally really begin, but not before I masked my appearance aswell. The beautiful white dress I was wearing was made out of the lightest fabric found on this earth and it stood out too much. I had to give it up. I searched for clothes that were darker, preferably black. What I found, or rather stole feeling not so scared of humans anymore, were a long black leather jacket, a coat rather, black silk blouse, a leather corset, leather pants and some comfortable leather combat boots. Now that I come to think of it I rather looked like the Vampire that you see in the movies nowadays. After changing my clothes it was Hunting Time! My hunger became stronger than my fear and I needed human blood to be strong enough for my search and I knew exactly where to look.

**Next time you'll see action. I promise. This was just the rest of the necessary info.**


	3. My second encounter with Vampire Hunters

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Van helsing, but Valensia's all mine.

Thanks you for the reviews, it makes me want to write more and more.

**My second encounter with Vampire Hunters**

The place was almost deserted. It was quiet. So quiet, that even I couldn't hear a lot. I knew there was only one person who lived se deep in the forest. A hunter, committed to solitude. He lived alone among these trees and animals and tonight was his lucky night. He was to become my food. The one to give me energy.

As I walked closer to his cabin, silent as any Vampire can be. A huntress smelling her prey. I could almost see his blood running through his veins. I felt it, I already tasted it. Determined to make this quick, I walked to the window to see what was happening inside. He was alone, as usually, adjusting his bow. I looked at him for a moment. He looked strong and I knew his blood would be very tasty. I jumped on the roof of his cabin and landed lightly. Even a hunter like him wouldn't be able to hear it. I jumped again and the roof fell in, letting me fall inside with it.

"What the hell….?" the prey started.

" Hell? When you get there, tell them Valensia sends her regards." I said and with one swift hit on his head the man was down. He never really understood what happened. He never knew what he died for, but I was too hungry to be busy with his thoughts. I bent down and bit him on his neck. The still warm blood tickled in my mouth and I felt strength coming back to me with every drop. When I was done I licked my lips and let the man drop at my feet. I took a deep breath and felt strong again. I jumped through the roof again and disappeared into the night. Feeling human blood running through my veins again gave me energy, but I didn't want to waste it and that's why I didn't want to fly just yet. I searched the wood for Van Helsing's scent. There were bits everywhere. Some stronger then others, but it was definitely his scent. I concentrated to find the strongest and the most recent and when I found it I followed.

His scent lead me to a hill. On one wide it was surrounded with water, on the other was the wood I just came out of. There other familiar smells his aswell. Anna's and the monk's. And another, very strong one. The scent of The Monster of Frankenstein. It was strong and I knew that he can't be far from here. The other strong scent was Anna's. It was slowly fading, which meant she was dead. I suddenly realised I was standing on her grave.

"Foolish girl." I whispered and I ran to the edge of the hill and jumped. It felt nice to fall and feel the wind against my face. When I almost reached the water I spread my wings and flew just above the surface of the water. I would give everything to be able to feel it like humans do at this exact moment, but I knew that wish will never come true. I pulled myself up and sniffed the air for the scent of the good hearted Monster. I didn't have to look for a long time, because soon an island came into my view. Small and seemingly deserted, but I knew that he was there. Or at least had been there.

I landed on the small island and knew instantly that he wasn't there anymore, but he didn't leave too long ago. His scent was still strong.

"Gabriel." I heard a whisper in the wind. That name was familiar. Someone who was dear to me was named Gabriel. My brother. That was the first time I remembered him in a very long time. My brother used to be my protector. When he was born my mother was so happy she started believing in God more and named her son after one of the Archangels. Gabriel, the messenger. I didn't know why I remembered him then. On that island. By now he would have long died. I shrugged the feeling off and decided to try my luck elsewhere. I returned to the hill and picked up Van Helsing's scent again.

I followed it for a long time, always during the night, before I encountered any other human beings. It was a village. A small place with a population of 50 people, 12 dogs, 5 cats, a few horses and cows and a lot of other little animals. Van Helsing's scent was vaguely present among the others. I had to stop for the sun would soon be coming up. I found a stable and walked in. The stable was big, but inhabited only one horse. I could smell it's blood, but I needed human blood. No matter how strong the hunter's blood was it was slowly running out of it's energy. I knew it was to dangerous to go hunting now, just before the sun would show itself, so I installed myself in a corner and watched the horse. While the minutes passed by slowly, the horses blood started to become more and more seductive. I started to smell it and hear it, until it suddenly became unbearable. I licked my lips and stood up slowly, careful not to startle my prey. Slowly and quietly I approached, the horse didn't move a muscle. When I pulled out a dagger and reached out to the horse, I heard distant footsteps. A man was coming and you could taste his blood in your mouth. He was headed here. You quickly jumped up and hid yourself on the ceiling.

"Good morning, Mica." he said as he walked into the stable and towards the horse. I jumped at his back and stabbed him. Before I could shut him up, he screamed a piercing scream, that I knew would awaken the rest. I quickly drank my share of his blood and got up.

"It's in here, Ivan." I looked around and saw a Vampire Hunter. Why I knew he was one of them? Their clothes. All of them wore hats with broad borders and long leather coats to conceal their weapons. His sword was already in his hand. Not long after he called out another Hunter joined him. Now that I've just been fed, they were no match for me. I pulled out my own sword. It still felt uncomfortable in my hands, somehow heavy, although I had no trouble lifting it. Ivan looked at the man at my feet and I felt his anger rise. He charged at me, with his sword lifted into the air. I dodged his attack easily and as he ran passed me, I turned and cut his head right off his shoulders. The first Vampire Hunter didn't even have a chance of helping his friend. As he looked at my I pulled my sword up and licked the blood that was dropping off of it. His eyes filled with disgust and his heart with anger and that was exactly what I wanted. What I learned long ago was to never attack in anger, because then you'll be too concentrated on revenge rather than the fight itself. The man before me gritted his teeth and was ready to charge. A moment later our swords clashed. He was young, but a skilled fighter. He threw himself with his whole weight at me and his sword came dangerously close to me neck, but I managed to throw him off. He landed in the corner I was sitting not so long ago. I hissed at him.

"You don't scare me." he said, getting up. He pulled up his sword again. He was very brave I had to admit that, but he was also stupid if he thought he could win this fight. He charged again, but still dizzy from the fall he missed this time, but he didn't give up. I rather enjoyed his attempts at slicing off my head. I hissed at him again, as our swords clashed one more time. He pushed me with all his strength and I felt he was very strong, for a human. As I studied his face, I didn't notice his fist and it hit me hard on my stomach. I winced and grabbed his arm before he could pull it back. I twisted it and heard his bone break, the brave man screamed in pain and I enjoyed it. I quickly lowered my head and bit his neck, letting his blood fill my mouth. I felt him becoming weaker and weaker, as I became stronger. His blood tasted good after a fight. It was still full of his adrenaline. Too bad I was full so quickly, feeding for the second time that day. The sun would be up any minute and I had to get out of there, so I put my hood on for safety and searched for shelter in the nearby forest.


	4. Nice trick

**Disclamier: **Well, you know I don't own Van Helsing, but the new characters are all mine.

**Thanks for the reviews and the faves.**

****

**Nice trick**

I hid in the nearby forest. I hid as deep into the forest as I could, but I still heard the screams from the village. The shouting and the crying. I couldn't help but feel guilty. Guilty for taking a human life? Guilt is one of the emotions a Vampire is not supposed to feel, especially not guilty over taking a human life. I was surprised, because I haven't felt that way in a long time, such a long time that at first I didn't understand what I was feeling. But once I did understand, I realised something else as well. Count Dracula has lost his grip on the Vampires and it was slowly showing. It has become more difficult to control our own emotions. We may have not changed physically, but on the inside we started to become more and more like the thing we are bound to hunt. Humans. I tried as hard as I could to shake off the guilt and try to focus on my mission, but the feeling was still there. It was like a stone thrown into the water. At first the surface will be troubled, but if you wait a while the surface will become smooth again, but the rock is still there. The same thing happened to the feeling of change within me. I shook it off, but the realisation was still there and it was slowly becoming stronger and soon it will become apparent.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice someone coming closer and I felt alarmed when I felt someone standing right behind me. It couldn't be one of the Hunters. They would be too busy examining and cleaning up the mess I just made. The thing behind me was definitely not human, because I couldn't pick up their scent. I slowly turned around and couldn't believe my eyes.

"Vlad." I whispered and a smile lit up my face. Vladislav was one of the Vampires who helped me understand everything in the beginning. He was a mentor and a dear friend.

" You've become even more beautiful, if it's possible, but it's not wise to let your guard down like that." He said and gave me a welcome hug. I finally could relax for I knew that with Vlad at my side no Hunter could defeat us.

Vlad and I were sitting on the ground. We've been talking for a very long time and I almost forgot everything else that happened that day, but our conversation was followed by silence. During that moment of not words he kept staring at me and although I knew him for a very long time, I couldn't help but think that he was about to say something I wouldn't like.

" I know about your little mission." He said. It was barely more then a whisper, but I heard it clearly and I knew exactly what he though about it. Vlad wasn't a big admirer of Dracula and that is what he taught you as well.

"I know what you think about Dracula, but you can't deny that he was the only one who would protect us. The first and the strongest of our kind." I said passionately. Vlad shook his head at that outburst.

" Haven't I taught you anything? Dracula was a dangerous man and when he made a deal with the Devil he became a dangerous monster. When he realised what his path held for him he knew he didn't want to walk alone, so he turned a few who turned a few others. He didn't want to be damned alone. That's the only reason you're here today. The only reason why you have to hunt down that what you used to be. Is that who you want to avenge? A monster who turned you into one?" Vlad asked and I saw in his eyes how strong he believed in what he just said. I saw the anger. Vlad was one of the first Vampires. He was turned by Dracula himself and he hated him from that very moment. There was nothing I could do or say to change his mind, but I believed him. As time passed by I began to see more and more what he meant and I slowly realised that Dracula was indeed a monster, but he could never make me forget that Dracula was the strongest. The first. He might have been a monster, but he made sure that Vampires could walk this earth unharmed.

"You have to give it up. You don't know what you're up against." Vlad continued.

"I do know. Van Helsing. I know I probably won't be able to kill him, but I'm willing to die trying." I said.

"Foolish girl. You're willing to give up your life for Dracula?" Vlad asked.

" I'm not doing this for Dracula, but for the rest of us. Haven't you seen what happened after his death? Our brothers and sisters have been slaughtered like animals by hose Vampire Hunters." I said and looked down. I couldn't bare talking about this anymore. My emotions played tricks on me and I didn't like it.

"I know. And I also know what's happening to you right now." He said, moving closer to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Your emotions. I felt the same. Dracula is losing his power over us. Or should I say he lost his power over us the day he died. It's just becoming clear now. It's happening to all the Vampires around the world." Vlad explained. I didn't have to tell him he was right, because he knew it already.

"You will not win this battle, Valensia." Vlad simply said after a while.

"But I can't just quit. I promised." I said and I knew that he didn't like the answer, but before he would say anything we heard a noise. We both jumped up at the same moment and looked in the same direction. I could smell that whatever it was hidden behind the trees was human.

I slowly pulled out my sword and I saw Vlad doing the same.

"You're surrounded, so it's no use fighting. Give up and you may live." We heard a man's voice. I could believe that a human had the nerve to threaten us.

"Thank you for the offer, but I rather die fighting then make a deal with a Human." I spat out the last word as if it was poison. Vlad raised an eyebrow at me and I smirked.

"It was your choice." The man said and suddenly the Hunters started to come out of the trees. The man wasn't lying, we were indeed surrounded, but the little army didn't count more then twelve men and from the past I knew that I could handle more then that on my own. I instantly could tell whish Hunter was the one who spoke to us. He was the biggest out of them all and probably the strongest, but I could tell that he wasn't even as skilled the boy Hunter I killed in the Village. The circle of men started to close around us. No one said a word. When the Big Hunter raised his sword, I jumped backward out of the circle and stabbed the man before me through his heart. As he fell on his knees the center of the now broken circle was revealed. Vlad cut the Big Hunters head off and the others knew instantly that they couldn't win this battle, but they kept fighting. I was impressed. I didn't know Humans had become so brave. I pushed on the handle of my sword and hit it hard against my knee and instead of one I had two swords in hand. With a sword in each of my hands I dived at my next victim and sliced his head off. Others attacked me, but they were no match. They all ended up falling to the ground dead and in a matter of minutes the fight was over. I picked up my last victim and bit his neck. His blood was still warm and full of adrenaline. When I was done I licked my lips and saw Vlad was finished feeding too.

"Nice trick." Vlad said pointing at my sword, which was blended into one sword again.


	5. A Hunter?

**Disclamier: **I guess you know it by now, I don't own Van Helsing.

Thanks for the review and favs. i'm glad that you like this fic.

**A Hunter?**

It was a cloudy day which was perfect for Vampires. Vlad and I were walking through the wood, which appeared to be bigger then I first thought.

"You know humans thought that when Dracula's killed that all the creatures he created will die with him." Vlad stated.

"Yes. They underestimate us." I scowled.

"As we underestimate them." Vlad said, sure of what he just said.

"You don't. Why? If you love them so much, why do you kill them?" I asked.

"I only kill to drink and to protect myself." he said.

"You hate being a Vampire. Why don't you just stop feeding and crawl in some cave and die." I asked. It wasn't an angry statement, it was a genuine question. He smiled at me.

"There has to be at least one compassionate Vampire alive." he whispered in my ear and I smiled. Humans were most of the time wrong about Vampires. We didn't die with Dracula, we just changed. Only time will tell whether it was for good or the bad.

By nightfall we reached a village, thanks to our clothes and the cover of the darkness, no one even thought we were Vampires. We could just walk through and some even though we were Vampire Hunters and offered their house to stay for the night, but Vlad refused. He knew we would be too tempted, especially around young humans, whose blood is just ripe to drink. Instead he asked for a place in the stable. I rolled my eyes seeing how nice he acted around these unsuspecting humans.

"A stable? Again? I feel as if I'm a dog." I complained. I don't know what it was, but I felt different around Vlad. I felt like I had someone to protect me, someone I could be weak around. I wasn't' in love with him. I knew that. But he seemed like family.

"A dog? That's a nice comparison." Vlad laughed. He was the most extraordinary Vampire I have ever met. So unlike the others. He was more human, but still Vampire enough to be accepted. We both lay down and faced eachother.

"So, have you ever met Van Helsing?" I finally asked.

"Yes." he said.

"What is he like?" I asked, curious enough to make him tell me anything I want.

"A great warrior. Van Helsing is the most extraordinary human I have ever met. He's strong and quick and that friend of his makes the most amazing weapons I have ever seen." Vlad told me. That description didn't sound really human.

"What does he look like?" I asked.

"He's a handsome man. Long hair and a serious face. He's very concentrated on the things he's supposed to do." Vlad finished.

"He doesn't really sound human." I said and turned to look at the ceiling.

"Well, it doesn't matter cause he is human. He's their champion and I don't want to see you die." Vlad said, suddenly very serious.

"I don't intend to." I said, light heartedly, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Valensia…" Vlad started, but I cut him off.

"Vlad, don't give me another lecture. I know how dangerous he is, bit I already made up my mind. There has to be at least one _brave _Vampire alive." I said still looking at the ceiling, but I could feel him shake his head. At first I thought that we just ran into each other, but now I knew for sure what he came for. He wanted me to change my mind, but why? Surely he wasn't only concerned about me. He always admired my courage and I lived long enough to make my own decisions. He had another reasons. I knew that for sure. But what were those reasons. I had to find out, but I couldn't let him notice. There was along silence, before we heard a crash outside and a scream. I instantly jumped onto my feet and I saw Vlad was already up and running towards the door. I followed. There was a Vampire in the village. A beautiful female with flaming red hair. I saw Vlad running towards her as she was diving down to grab a human. His intentions were clear. He wanted to kill her. I couldn't believe it. When he almost reached her, he pulled out something out of one of his pockets. A little black ball. Suddenly a bright light burst out of the little ball in his hands, it was too bright for me to look at. In a minute it was gone and so was the Vampire. She was burned to ashes. The humans cheered and some of them even shouted: "See, I told you they were Hunters." I couldn't believe my eyes. I walked back into the stable and Vlad noticed it. I knew he would come after me to tell me one of his fairy tales and explain to me why he did that. The moment he walked in he met the tip of my sword.

"A Hunter? What are you going to do now? Open that ball again to burn me to ashes?" I asked, more angry then I ever have been before.

"I can ex…" he started.

"Explain? Save it. You've gone too far, Vlad. You're killing your own kind." I said, disbelief clearly audible in my voice. I sheathed my sword again and went to pick up my crossbow.

"I'm leaving and I don't want you to follow me, unless you want a fight." I said and jumped through the roof and flew away. The people that were still outside pointed at me and screamed, but I didn't care. I just lost the best friend I ever had.

I flew away as far as I thought was necessary and then landed in a forest again. That was obviously the best shelter I could find in those times. My heart was screaming in agony and I cursed the fact that I couldn't control my emotions as well as I could when Dracula was still among us. After a while I couldn't take it anymore and I screamed out loud. The high pitched and loud scream of a female Vampire.


	6. New Toy

I screamed, or screeched as you may describe it, for a long while

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of Van Helsing characters. **

**New toy**

I screamed, or screeched as you may describe it, for a long while. Scared that I'll be consumed by my emotions, but not strong enough yet to fight them. I was on the verge of falling completely, but I didn't have that luxury. There was something inside that kept me sane. The mission that I put upon myself. I had to find Van Helsing and make him pay for everything he had put me and my brothers and sisters through. And Vlad? Anyone who wasn't on my side, was an enemy and if he gets in my way, he'll undergo the same treatment as Van Helsing himself.

When I finally opened my eyes I felt weaker than I ever had before. I was thirsty, but I couldn't smell a human anywhere around me. I slowly got up and started walking. I was in a wood and I couldn't tell whether it was night or day, the good thing about it is that there was no sunlight. Another positive thing was the fact that there were probably a lot of different animals and unless I find a human, the best alternative was animal blood. It didn't take long until I spotted a deer. I always found them beautiful. Graceful and alert to every sound around them, they were among my favourite animals. It as a pity that I had to destroy something that beautiful, but I had to choose between his life and mine. I slowly approached, trying not to make a sound and even though I was weak, it came easy to me. The deer didn't move an inch. He kept eating unaware of his soon approaching death. When I was close enough I jumped at him and with one quick movement broke his neck. I had to be quick now and drink his blood while it was still warm. The moment my lips touched the blood, I was aware of the difference. It was nothing like human blood. His blood gave me strength, but not the way human blood does. I also knew that this strength probably wouldn't last half as long. But this was all I had right now and it was still better than being weak and thirsty until I find an unaware human. When I was done I walked towards the sound of water that I heard nearby. It was a beautiful river, washed in moonlight. Slowly I undressed and glided into the river. The water was cold and yet not as cold as my skin. It felt strangely nice. The river was very deep and that allowed me to swim around freely. I lied down on my back and floated on the water. I could feel my hair floating around me. I wanted to stay there forever, just looking at the stars, but I couldn't even if I really wanted to. I didn't know when the sun would be coming up, so I made my way to the place where I left my clothes. I put my clothes back on and looked at me reflection in the river. It wasn't very clear with moving water, but I could still see that I looked very different from the Vampire I once was. The dark clothes made me look more like the Hunters then one of the Creatures of the Night. With one last glance I spread my wings and flew away. Even in this form I looked different. Darker then I used to.

The woods spread out for miles and miles and all the time I was flying I thought about ways to pick up Van Helsing trail again.

"Gabriel…." I came to halt. It was barely a whisper. I couldn't even make out if it was a woman's voice or a man's. But what was more confusing is why I heard my brother name, for the second time since I started this journey. I looked around trying to figure out which way the sound came from and whether it was a human who whispered it, but no one was there. I started to think I was going crazy, but I couldn't shake off the feeling that there was more to it. It was the third night I was flying over the woods. I started to fly again and I was nearing the end of the forest. I was so deep in thoughts that I didn't see the arrow coming until it was to close to dodge. The pain in my arm made me stop and I pulled the arrow out with a high pitched scream. My wound started to heal itself. It didn't take long until a second arrow came my way, but I was ready now. I dived away and looked around. I saw a couple of Hunters not far away. I licked my lips and landed. This should be easy. I unsheathed my sword and slowly approached. The imbeciles were still searching the skies. I couldn't believe they even spotted me in the first place. I was so close that I could smell their blood. I could almost see it. I licked my lips again and jumped out of the trees. In a second I had cut off the head of the man with the crossbow. The other was a woman. Perfectly ripe. Her cheeks were red. I forgot all about the man.

"It's been a while since I had a woman." I said, my head cocked to the side a bit. She had a sword in her hand that looked too big for her. She looked as a dressed up doll. None of the things on her matched her. The sudden gush of wind blew off her hat and revealed her red hair. Her smell became stronger. I took a deep breath. Finally the shock of losing her companion passed and she raised her sword. I smirked. The better the fight, the better the food. There was no harm in playing with her for a while. I dodged her attacks easily.

"Is that the best you can do." I teased her.

"Bitch." she growled and launched at me again, but I had enough by then. Before her sword came down, mine was already going through her stomach. She fell on her knees and tried to pull it out, but I couldn't let her do that. She would lose too much blood like that and that was what I needed. I kneeled down and pushed her head aside to reveal her neck. My teeth sank easily into her skin and soon I tasted her sweet blood. Her scream came as a surprise. I didn't expect her to have enough strength. I could taste the adrenaline that was in her blood and I loved it. I could feel it when she died and after a short while her blood, or what was left of it went cold. Pity. It was the best I tasted in a while. I spotted the crossbow. It was a beautifully decorated one. It looked like it would be more at it's place on a wall. I liked it. I cleaned my sword at the mans clothes and picked up his crossbow and the arrows.

"Thanks for my new toy." I said and kissed his forehead. It must've looked funny kissing a forehead of a head that was nowhere near the body. The sun would be up soon, so I decided to stay in the woods. I had no desire to be spotted again. I walked for a while.

"Hey. You shouldn't walk around alone. There's a Vamp somewhere near." I heard a man's voice. I turned around and saw a handsome young man.

"You're Hunter?" he said surprised after seeing my sword and new crossbow. I slowly nodded. There was no need for him to know I was a 'Vamp' too. He smiled. He was surprisingly handsome for a human.

" Are you the one they sent?" he asked. I looked at him confused.

"They?" I asked.

"The Vampire Hunters. We asked them to send one or two. Like I said there's a Vampire somewhere around here. She's been here for while. After her first attack we asked for a Hunter." he told me. He was strangely open and honest, talking to someone he saw for the first time. I couldn't believe how open he was with a stranger, but then again, he thought I was one of them.

"So, what's your name?" he asked. It was then that I identified the look he was giving me. He was attracted to me. I smirked.

"Valensia." I said and he smiled.

"That's a beautiful name. Mine is Alexander." he said. I nodded.

" Would you like a place to stay?" he asked.

"No, thanks. I think I'll better look for the Vampire that's been bothering your village." I said.

"Do you want help then?" he asked. He really didn't know when to stop. I was kind enough to let him go and live a little while longer, but he insisted on dying sooner.

"I'm sorry, but I prefer working alone." I said and with a wave I left him. I went deeper into the woods, cause that's where I expected her to be. I kept wondering why she's here alone at a time like this. At a time when it's dangerous for a Vampire to travel alone. At a time when we are the ones hiding, when once the humans ran only at the sight of us from afar. Suddenly I felt someone land behind me.

"I'm flattered. They sent three of you to hunt me." A silky voice said. I slowly turned around and hissed at her, showing her my teeth that grew longer to show her who I really was. Her blue eyes widened in pleasure and she giggled. She was a very beautiful Vampire, dressed in white and silver. Her dress was made of a lot of layers of light and transparent fabric. That made me miss my old clothes.

" You're dressed like one of them." she stated. I nodded.

"Why?" she asked.

"I have my reasons." I said. There was no need to get her involved.

"My name is Affellia." she said and smiled. A sign that she trusted me.

"Valensia." I said with a quick nod. She waved her hand in a sign to follow her and I did. It didn't take long for us to get to the cave she called her home. I had to admit she made it quite pretty, but it was a cave nonetheless and I felt pain that we had to live like animals. My hatred for Van Helsing and for all the other Hunters rose by the second. Affellia giggled again and laid down on bed.

"I stole that from a house in the village. They didn't even notice. Try it out. You'll be surprised how comfortable it is." she said, answering my confused look. I sat down on the bed and looked around. Apparently the bed wasn't the only thing she stole. The cave was filled with huge, richly decorated mirrors.

"Pretty aren't they?" she asked me. I nodded in honesty. It became more clear to me that Affellia was a very carefree Vampire. A one of a kind. I guess that's why she was alone. Another thing that was becoming more apparent was her craving for company. Someone to talk to. She didn't seem like the cruel creature I imagined when I saw Alexander's face when he was describing her.


End file.
